The existing lap joint platform of large-load lifting container, particularly, a cage-supporting and cage-stabilizing device for the large cage mainly has the problem of instability during the loading and unloading procedures, rendering the increase of lifting cycling time, falling of the tramcar from the rail and insecurity for personnel to enter and exit. When the heavy equipment enters or exits the cage, it could not effectively ensure that the personnel and equipment enters or exits the cage in a convenient, reliable, and stable manner.
SIEMAG Company, abroad, researches and develops a lifting container locking device. By inserting a locking plug to a base seat of the lifting container, the container is tightly locked to stabilize the lifting container for loading and unloading operations. Such a locking device has disadvantages of high costs for manufacturing, requiring accurate stopping location, tedious operations, inevitable need of Siemens electronic control, and the like.
In addition, China University of Mining and Technology develops a cage-supporting and cage-stabilizing device. By using a support oil cylinder to push the support pawl, which rotates around a fixed point to support the cage, and using the cage-stabilizing oil cylinder to tightly fix the rocker arm platform, thereby the cage-stabilizing block is tightly locked, to ensure the stability of the cage during the loading and unloading procedures. The disadvantage of such cage-supporting and cage-stabilizing device lies in a small compensation height for the steel wire rope, i.e., a small compensation for the steel wire rope elastic shrinkage caused by variation in terminal end load , and the service life of the oil cylinder is affected when the oil cylinder works at swinging condition.